1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, and particularly to a glove used for baseball.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 19 shows a general constitution of a glove used for baseball or the like. The glove includes an outer bag A of an appearance side thereof and an inner bag B accommodated in the outer bag A. The outer bag A is constituted by a palm-side outer skin 100 and a back-side outer skin 101. The inner bag B is constituted by a palm-side inner skin 102 and a back-side outer skin 103. The outer bag A has a finger inserting inlet 104, which is formed at the wrist side and from which the inner bag B is inserted. The finger inserting inlet 104 is sewn using a string to complete the glove. Felt cores are attached to the outer surface side of the-palm-side inner skin 102 of the inner bag B into which a index finger, a middle finger and a ring finger are inserted.
When such a glove catches a ball, the palm-side outer skin, the palm-side inner skin, and a space part formed between the palm-side outer skin and the palm-side inner skin are interposed between a ball receiving surface which directly catches the ball and a palm. Therefore, the glove hardly fitted comfortably in one's hand easily in catching the ball, and athletes could not be satisfied with a feeling when catching the ball. Since the outer skin and the inner skin existed between the palm and the ball receiving surface, the weight of the glove was inevitably heavy.
Preference of a fit feeling in catching the ball is different according to the athlete, and it is preferable that this can be changed according to preference of the athlete.